Sonic X Season 4 (Flameguy9981's version)
Sonic X, Season 4 is the fourth season in the series, where Sonic & friends go back to earth. Some of the episodes resemble Sonic Games, like Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Unleashed. Episodes Episode 1 In this episode, Sonic returns after a loooooooong absence, and finds out that Eggman has collected two Chaos Emeralds, and plans on using them to cause Chaos Control, so he can go back to earth and take over without Sonic interrupting. Sonic and Tails speed over to Eggman's Base, only to not get there in time, and get sent back to earth! The two finds out that it has been 8 years since they have been there, so they don't recognize Chris for a while. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails "Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chris *The President Names in other Languages *America: The Return to Earth *Japan: Sonic Comes Back *France: Back to Chris' World *Italy: The Return of Sonic Episode 2 Eggman creates a new robot:The EggBot! Sonic then has to defeat it, or the White House will get destroyed! During the battle, they find another one of their friends:Amy! She comes in and helps Sonic. Together, the two defeat the EggBot, and they go home to eat some dinner. Eggman then starts to plan his revenge. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *The EggBot *The President Names in other Languages *America: Showdown Downtown *Japan: Save the President *France: Robotic Breakdown *Italy: Battle of the EggBot Episode 3 Metal Sonic steals the Green Chaos Emerald from the President, and Sonic gets blamed. He then has to go to court to prove his innocence. Eggman then gets the Chaos Emerald from Metal Sonic, and starts making more of his trap. Sonic ends up getting free, and the Swatt Team then goes off to find Shadow, who has not been seen for a while. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *The President (mentioned) *Shadow the Hedgehog (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: In the Court *Japan: First Chaos Emerald *France: Sonic in the Courthouse *Italy: Sonic's Innocence Episode 4 Tails finds something he needs to upgrade the X Tornado, but doesn't have enough money to buy it, so he secretly looks for a job. He finds a store called the Sonic Shop, all about our favorite hero: Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails finds Cream & Cheese, and brings here to Sonic & friends. Cream spills the beans, and tells Sonic about Tails' Job. Sonic says that it might be a trap, but Tails doesn't listen. So Chris decides to go with Tails to his job the next day. But it realy is a trap, and Eggman captures both Chris & Tails! Sonic saves the two of them, and Chuck buys Tails the part he needed. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun Names in other Languages *America: The Sonic Shop *Japan: Eggman's Foul Shop *France: Tails' Job *Italy: Trap Shoping Episode 5 Sam Speed heres that Sonic is in town, so he challanges him to a race! Grand Prize: The Red Chaos Emerald (since it fell into his backyard a couple days ago, and had no idea what to do with is). Sonic Accepts, and wins. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Sam Speed *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka Names in other Languages *America: Race Ace *Japan: The Big Race *France: The Speed Match *Italy: Pro Racing Episode 6 Shadow returns and, once again, has lost his memory. He is in the middle of nowhere, so he terrorizes everyone on the ship he's on, and starts looking for land, so he can look for the only thing he remembers:The Bane of his Existence, Sonic the Hedgehog. He gets to land, and can feel Chaos Energy, so he knows where a Chaos Emerald is. He see Rouge & Topaz, and pretends to be their friend, while he looks for the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *The President (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: Shadow's Return *Japan: Shadow Chaos *France: Shadow's Search for Sonic *Italy: The Return of Shadow Episode 7 Eggman kidnaps a princess, and Sonic goes to save her. Amy and Chris are looking for Sonic, when she bumps into someone new. He says that his name is Silver, and that the is looking for Sonic too. The three then go off to look for Sonic. When they find him, Silver starts to attack, then Amy and Chris save Sonic from being killed. Silver then goes somewhere else. Tails (who was watching) comes in and says that that was weird, and then exclaims that he said that Sonic's actions was going to condemn them all. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Princess Elise *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Silver the Hedgehog *Mephiles the Dark (mentioned) *Blaze the Cat (mentioned) *Iblis (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: The Mysterious Silver *Japan: Visitor from the Future *France: Hedgehog from the Future *Italy: Mysterious Silver Hedgehog Episode 8 Sonic & Friends get sent to the future where they find out why Silver is out to get Sonic: Some dude named Mephiles the Dark has tricked him ito thinking that Sonic is some kind of Iblis Triger. Silver & Blaze then go to the past to find Sonic. The three then go off to get back to the past, when they encounter Mephiles. He then sends his army after them, and Shadow comes in to get Sonic, but decides to crush Mephiles instead. The three then escapes to the past. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Chris *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Mephiles the Dark *Omega (mentioned) *Iblis (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: Into the Future *Japan: The Destroyed Future *France: Mephiles' Army *Italy: City from the Future Episode 9 Sonic & Friends return to their time, where Silver, once again, attacks them. Shadow then comes, and brings Silver into the past. Their, they help Elise and her Father, where Iblis & Mephiles were created. In the present time, Sonic is telling Elise that everything is going to be fine, when Mephiles comes and kills Sonic with the Dark Chaos Lance. Elise starts to cry, and Mephiles combines with Iblis, turning into Solaris. Every one starts collecting the Chaos Emeralds, and Elise wishes from Sonic to come back. Sonic, Shadow & Silver all turns Super, and Sonic comes back to life. Together, they defeat Solaris, and time gets restored. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Chris *Princess Elise *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Super Shadow *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Silver the Hedgehog *Super Silver *Blaze the Cat *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Topaz (mentioned) *Chuck (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: Sonic's Death *Japan: Miracle of the Emeralds *France: Solaris' Birth *Italy: Save Time!!! Episode 10 Sonic and Friends go home and celebrate. But in the future, Iblis still roams free, and Silver & Blaze has to stop him. Blaze sacrifices herself, and Silver will never forgive himself. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *The President *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Iblis *Eggman (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: Time is Saved *Japan: Goodbye, Blaze *France: Party at Downtown part one *Italy: Chris' Party Episode 11 Eggman watches Sonic & Friends at their little party, and decides to crash the party. He then builds the EggCrusher! At the party, Cream, Cheese and Ella are making the cake and, because of this, are safe from the wrath of the EggCrusher! Even though the party is ruined, they still make the most of the party, and kick some EggCrusher Butt! Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Chris *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *The EggCrusher *Elise *The President Names in other Languages *Amarica: Eggman's Party Crusher *Japan: Party Crashers *France: Party at Downtown part two *Italy: Eggman Crashes the Party Episode 12 Sonic takes the Green Chaos Emerald from Eggman after going through lots of traps, and gets injured, so Chuck decides to go on a vacation with them, and take a break from kicking Eggman's butt. They go on a cruise called Vacation Cruise, and set sail on a long & relaxing trip. But that doesn't stop Eggman! So he builds the EggFisher! He sends it after Sonic & Friends, and tells it to sink the ship. But thanks to Sonic's speed, he was able to warn everyone. But he couldn't get rid of it because of all the water. Sonic then overcomes his fear, and defeats the EggFisher. They all go home, where Chris promised to give Sonic swimming lessons. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chris *Chuck *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *The EggFisher *Knuckles (mentioned) Names in other Languages *America: Vacation Cruise *Japan: The Devil Cruise *France: Sonic's Fear *Italy: Vacation Cruise Episode 13 Chris tries to teach Sonic how to swim, and Sonic almost drowns! Eggman watches the swimming lessons, and see that they fail. And they did. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Chris *Chuck *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun Names on other Languages *America: Sonic's Swimming Lessons *Japan: The Swimming Test *France: Sonic's Swim Test *Italy: Lesson in the Pool Episode 14 Eggman builds a new robot:The EggMirage! He then tricks all of Sonic's friends to abandon him one by one. Sonic then has to face the EggMirage alone! But Knuckles then comes and helps Sonic, and they go get their friends back. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Knuckles the Echidna *Chris *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Dr. Eggman *The EggMirage *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun Names in other Languages *America: Looks are Deceiving *Japan: The Fake Friends *France: The Fake Friends *Italy: Looks are Deceiving Episode 15 Shadow, Rouge and Topaz are on a mission to save a boat. They soon find out that it is terrorized by none other then the Metal Sonic! Thinking that it's Sonic, Shadow rushes into battle, but gets injured badly. Metal Sonic says that he is the real Sonic, and flies away. They find the Yellow Chaos Emerald, and Shadow says that he'll keep it safe and sound. Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Metal Sonic *G.U.N. *Solid Snake (Cameo-One of the G.U.N. Soldiers) Names in Other Languages *America: Metal Sonic's Boat Bombardment *Japan: Metal Sonic's Bombardment *France: Shadow's Boat Mission *Italy: Failed Boat Mission